


第一次

by wuxunavery



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxunavery/pseuds/wuxunavery
Summary: 两个人的第一次好久没开小车车了写不好请见谅





	第一次

门外的敲门声响起，贾凡一下子从床上站了起来，走到门边，打开门，门外站着的，果然是那个他心心念念一直想见的人。陆宇鹏看到贾凡来开门也显得稀松平常，他径直地走进门，脱掉外衣搭在了椅子靠背上。贾凡则远远没有他那么镇定，待陆宇鹏进门之后，他轻轻地关上了门，靠在门上深深地吸了一口气。走到陆宇鹏身边，站着，盯着陆宇鹏深沉的双眸说：“鹏鹏，我们做吧。”  
陆宇鹏站了起来，吃惊的感觉一瞬间就被他隐藏了下来，他轻轻一推，让贾凡躺在床上，自己顺势扑了上去，把贾凡压在身下，脸慢慢靠近，直到鼻尖与鼻尖相碰，“你认真的么？”陆宇鹏的声音如往常一样低沉，可是音色和变大的呼吸声都掩盖不了他问出那句话时微微颤抖的声音。“我当然是认真的。”贾凡轻轻一笑：“而且你在上面。”陆宇鹏迅速起身，转过去在抽屉里寻找着什么，贾凡也慢慢做起来，看着他急忙慌乱的样子，笑的更明显了，说道：“去看看我的包。”贾凡的包放在桌子上，陆宇鹏一下子拉开拉链，粗暴地扯开包口，映入眼帘的是一盒避孕套和一瓶润滑液。“嘶——”，外包装被撕开扔在了地上，陆宇鹏从里面拿出来了一个避孕套，和润滑液一起丢在了床上。  
走到床边，低头看着他想要得到却一直不敢提的人，此时衬衫的领子也已经解开了一个，正咬着嘴唇，睁大眼睛看着他。明明是无辜的眼睛，在他眼里现在只有勾人的意味。陆宇鹏一条腿跪在床上，用身体压着坐着的贾凡，伸出手勾过贾凡的衬衫，开始解他的扣子。贾凡的喉结动了动，轻轻地唤他：“鹏鹏......”陆宇鹏的手停了下了，指尖却还碰着扣子，微微颤抖着，似乎在害怕未来要听到的话。贾凡见状，紧接着说道：“来吧。”听到这话，就好像听到了开始的指令。陆宇鹏两手向前，稍微一使劲，就撕开了贾凡的衬衫，贾凡顺势一倒就躺下了，陆宇鹏看着他碍事的裤子，也快速的把它脱了下来，刚刚还衣冠楚楚的人就这样赤裸裸地躺在床上。贾凡看起来不是一个很白的人，但是相比于脸，他的身体却很白皙，身上的皮肤都细嫩的很，满是秀色可餐的样子，就连他的阴茎都有一些微微的硬起，靠在身上，在陆宇鹏眼里也是可怜可爱的样子。陆宇鹏慢慢的脱掉上衣，即使不看着床上的人，也能感觉到一股目光盯着自己身下慢慢有些隆起的地方：“凡凡等不及了么？”说着也脱下了裤子上了床。  
陆宇鹏把贾凡的腰和腿微微抬起，修长的手指慢慢的在他的后穴口试探，没想到都还没有进去，只是轻轻地绕着后穴口打圈，他扶着的贾凡的大腿就有些微微地抽搐了。“凡凡，你太敏感了。”陆宇鹏的手指开始慢慢地向里面开拓，可是连一个手指完全伸进去都很困难，陆宇鹏俯下身，伸出舌头轻轻地舔舐着贾凡的阴茎，手也慢慢地向更深的地方试探。“嗯——”贾凡虽然咬着嘴唇，尽力想要不发出声音，可是还是有嗯声从他的喉咙里偷偷跑出来，明明声音很轻，陆宇鹏的下身却一下子立了起来。感觉到了来自身下的变化，其实陆宇鹏的身子和脑子也早已经燥地不行了。他马上加快了手里的速度，贾凡的后穴也慢慢地放松下来了，第二根手指进去的时候明显更加容易，随着手指慢慢向深处探寻，他的舌头也慢慢向下移动，贾凡时不时发出的哼声让陆宇鹏的心都荡了起来，舌头也愈加灵活，移动到穴口时候，陆宇鹏把手一下子抽了出来，由舌头不断逗弄着他的后穴，“鹏鹏，”陆宇鹏的舌头加快了速度，在穴口游移打圈，还将舌尖伸进去，勾着穴口，轻轻地吮吸。贾凡的不字还没发出来声音，一生嗯就跑了出来，听着自己都认不出来的声音，他的脸上泛起了一阵潮红，把嘴唇咬的更狠了。陆宇鹏挑逗了一会之后，感觉贾凡也完全放松了下来，他便直起身，撕开安全套套在了下身上，又挤了点润滑液涂上，对准那里，慢慢地向里推。贾凡的手也伸下来，摸着陆宇鹏凸起的大腿肌肉。陆宇鹏心想不好，现在贾凡摸一摸他的大腿，就能把他的心撩起来，只能深吸一口气，试图保持仅存的一点理智。可是下身的速度还是没有保持好，突然的一下向前，“啊”他就听见了贾凡吃着痛的声音，手也下意识的轻轻的推了一下他的大腿。陆宇鹏连忙退出来，说：“对不起对不起哦。”贾凡又轻轻地拍了拍他的腿，示意他继续，但是又不想说话，让自己发出那些自己听着都害羞的声音。贾凡有点皱眉的样子都是可爱的，陆宇鹏便继续着之前的动作，把自己的下身一点一点推进贾凡的身体里，说着：“宝贝，你太紧了，”贾凡稍微睁大眼睛看他，可是嘴上还不放松，手也从陆宇鹏的腿上放下来，攥着床单手筋都冒了出来，额头上也渗出了一滴汗珠。“relax宝贝”陆宇鹏边安慰他，边用下身在穴道里试探，“啊—”贾凡的轻哼带着情色，陆宇鹏一下子就懂了，慢慢地对着那一个地方轻轻地抽插，贾凡的小腹也抽搐起来，陆宇鹏俯下身，轻轻地吻了下贾凡已经被咬红了的下唇说道：“宝贝别咬了，疼。”说完又俯下身去，配合着下身抽插的节奏，吻了下去。当陆宇鹏伸出舌头向对方探去的时候，没有想到贾凡的舌头也在迎接他，两个纠缠在了一起，尽情地缠绕吮吸，搜刮口腔里的每一寸空隙。陆宇鹏尽情地劫掠过后抬起了身体，大口地吸着空气，却发现贾凡的一只手伸上了自己的身体，慢慢地抚摸自己的阴茎，像是求而不得的自我满足。陆宇鹏哼了一声，一下加大了下身的力度，大力的抽插着，啪啪地撞在贾凡的身上：“还不够么宝贝。”面对突然加大的声音，贾凡的手又攥住了床单，眼睛紧闭，皱着眉头，脸颊的潮红更深了，陆宇鹏见状又加快了速度，贾凡倒是没有再压抑自己的声音了，“嗯...嗯。”声音越来越大，频率也越来越快，眼角还挤出了一滴泪珠，淌在他的脸上。陆宇鹏看到，俯下身，舔走了他的那一滴泪珠，在嘴里是甜甜的味道，他觉得自己快疯了，身下的速度不减，他俯下身，再一次对着贾凡的嘴缠绵索取。因为接吻，贾凡呻吟的声音直接从他的喉咙传到了陆宇鹏的脑子里，陆宇鹏的脑子一下子炸了，他想象过无数次这个身后的男中音的嗓音呻吟起来的样子，他从没有想过是这么挑逗，是这么一下子就让他沦陷，是这么沉溺让他久久都醒不来，让他以为自己在梦里。陆宇鹏又加大了力度，贾凡的每一声呻吟，到后面他抑制不住的叫声，都是让陆宇鹏更快，更大。他抬起身子，让自己整个人都能用力，想要给贾凡更好，更高。贾凡的阴茎也早就涨了起来，挺立着，他的呻吟声随着陆宇鹏每一次更深地插入越来越大，他却仿佛整个人都听不到似的，全身颤抖着。陆宇鹏也早已大汗淋漓，他的下身积蓄着，随着每一次贾凡的叫声，都像要迸发出来一样令人难以忍耐。终于，他突然完全抽出了贾凡的身体，一下子把安全套脱下来甩在地上。贾凡感觉到了一瞬间的空虚，伸手摸在了陆宇鹏的腹肌上，擦过他身上的汗珠。陆宇鹏手快速的抽动了几下，一股白色的液体就这样喷涌而出，落在了贾凡的小腹上，随着还在轻微颤抖的贾凡的身体抖动着。贾凡伸手过去，摸了一点，刚刚想要往嘴里送，陆宇鹏一下子握住了他的手按在床上，自己俯下身，对着贾凡的阴茎吞吐吮吸。没有几下贾凡略带哭腔地说：“鹏鹏，我...要...”陆宇鹏嗯了一声，反而劲头更大，贾凡的声音就是他的毒药，自顾自地继续吮吸，用自己的嘴尽全力包裹它，想要用自己的喉咙探索它头部的敏感。“嗯……”陆宇鹏感觉到嘴里的东西是放了一股暖流，一口吞了下去，从他的嘴角流下来一点白色，嘴里的东西也慢慢地软了下来。贾凡本来撑起的头一下子又躺了下来，房间里安静了，只剩下两个人此起彼伏的喘息。陆宇鹏也累了，躺在了贾凡的边上，歪过头看他，吻过他脸上的泪珠。

“哼鹏鹏你太粗暴了，撕坏了我的衬衫”  
“你让我上瘾了，那我就以后都用身体还吧。”


End file.
